Taming the Lily
by Rikky
Summary: It's about Lily and James when they're just frineds, but to add a twist to the story they're out of Hogwarts!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Well, pure fluff, only the beginning even though its short I don't know if I'm going to continue it so I thought I'd write a few parts and see what kind of reviews I get

Taming the Lily

Part One:

'Cling' the soft metallic sound broke into Lily Evans' thoughts. It was The sound of her best friend Arabella Black putting a can into her shopping cart. 

Lily Evans was shopping around. At least that was what she'd told Laleo Finnegan the night before when he'd proposed to her. She'd really liked Finnegan but he'd gone and messed it up by proposing. She always broke up with guys the second they proposed. There'd been seven including Finnegan. Her motto was, although she only said this to her closest friends Arabella Black and James Potter, was 'once the ring has rung the fling has flung,'. Don't get her wrong though, she was a nice person, and everyone liked her. How else could she get seven guys to propose. No, Lily Evans just didn't want to get tied down. 

"Didn't you like Laleo, I thought you did?"

"Yeah, I liked him, but you know my rule. Once"

"yeah, I know it's just." Arabella turned around to face her friend. "Lily, well, did you ever think that maybe you should, well... make a commitment." Arabella saw Lily's face begin to darken. "Come on, your twenty seven years old when are you going to grow up. Arabella turned around again, so she wouldn't have to see her friend's eyes after those words. But she didn't have to see to know the mixture of hurt, and anger present in those eyes. Slowly the hurt disappeared leaving only anger in its place. Lily pulled Arabella's arm, to turn her around. 

"Oh no you don't Mrs. Black, you said it and now you must face it. I have grown up." 

"No you haven't," Arabella said, finding the courage to say what she'd been thinking for years. "You're still a little girl, playing with these boys like they are you dolls, fearing commitment and fearing attachment. _Fearing abandonment."_

Arabella's last words stung into Lily's brain. Denial flooded through her, but she felt to dumbfounded to voice it. 

"Bitch!" Was all she could say. Arabella softened, but wasn't hurt. 

"Lily, you just sent a guy to Ireland. He moved to avoid you. Please." Lily walked out of the aisle no one to get in her way at all. Lucky for them the store was virtually empty at that our. Towards the end Lily turned 

and spoke again, eager to get the last word. She always got the last word. 

"You married the first guy you went out with. You feared being alone all your life. You didn't even wait for love!" Lily left Arabella sputtering. She did love Sirius. She always had. Then why did Lily's words sting so much. 


	2. Part Two

(A/N: well, as I forgot to mention last time... actually I just uploaded the wrong version of the story...I'm only gonna continue this story if by the third chapter I have 12 reviews. Not a difficult goal really, its just because I don't have time to write another story if no one's reading it. Or if only a couple people are reading it, but I thought I'd give it a shot you know?)

Disclaimer: I own none of the magical world, and almost none of the character names, but I own the best part, their personalities and such Anyway all of that stuff I don't own _is _J.K Rowling's, but then you probably already knew that, so on to the story, which I assume is why you clicked on the title, to read the story not the disclaimer.

Taming the Lily

Part two

So when Lily Evans, James Potter, Arabella Black, and Sirius Black got together for their weakly games of exploding snap there was a lot of tension in the air. Lily that it was so thick she could cut it with a- before she cut herself off to remind herself that that sentence was so cliched. Actually Lily and Arabella hadn't wanted to go at all, but their roommate and husband (respectively) made them. 

James and Sirius actually regretted this decision when they had been sitting playing their game for almost an hour and the women hadn't passed a word between them. Indeed they hadn't said anything at all. 

"You know, this really is a childish game. Maybe we should find a new weekly tradition," James said rubbing his recently singed eyebrows then charming them back to normal.

"Or we could stop the tradition all together," Lily said glaring at Arabella.

"Now Lil' you know we could never do that. And what does it matter if its childish. It's fun to see James singe his eyebrows every week. Remember when he set his whole hair on fire?" Sirius paused remembering the moment with a smile on his face. James scowled a little and ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah... it looked a little red for a week," Arabella said grinning until she caught Lily's eye and instantly stopped and frowned. Then she actually stuck her tongue out at her. 

"That's it... you two are going to make up. Whatever happened... doesn't matter at all. It's in the past now... it's over got it? I'm sure you didn't mean it," The women looked at each other when Sirius said this, so James continued for him "and let's say even if you did, I'm sure you're both sorry you brought it up." The women's frowns deepened and Sirius continued. "and even if you are _glad_ you brought it up, then maybe its true and you both want to forget it." Sirius had finally hit the right cord and the women shrugged and looked at each other. Then they nodded and burst into tears, much to the shock and mild disgust on the part of both males present. 

"Are they... are they friends again?" Sirius whispered to James.

"I think so," James said, his brow furrowing in confusion. 

*

A/N: so it was short... they all will be... if I decide to continue this. 


	3. Part Three

(A/N: okay well thanks to everyone who reviewed, here's the third part! Enjoy)

Disclaimer: Okay so I don't _own _Lily and James Potter, _or _the Blacks and I don't own most of their friends or the world they live in. But I do own, the plot and anything else you don't recognize from the first four books!

Taming the Lily

Now Lily and Arabella were friends again, and they did everything like before their fight. There was still something in the way they spoke, and acted in the other's presence, kind of formal and reserved. People who didn't know the pair very well would have said they were the closest of friends, and wouldn't have noticed the change. There were, however the few that knew them well enough that noticed a change in their behavior, and didn't like it. 

"Please pass the pepper Lily," Arabella said to Lily one day while she was eating lunch with her, James and their friends Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. They were all a little disappointed that Sirius couldn't make it, but it was his shift to watch the office in the Department of Magical Abuse. Everyone present knew that if everything was okay between the women Arabella would have asked her to "Pass the black pepper pronto".

The men were further surprised to see Lily calmly hand it to her, smile and say, "There, 'Bella, I hope you don't pour to much on your food and spoil it." Which is exactly what she would have said, were she not angry with her friend, but the way she said it told them that she hoped Arabella would ruin her food. 

"I thought you said they made up?" Peter whispered to James.

"I thought they did myself, I saw them with my own eyes, whaling that they were sorry into the other's shoulder!" James whispered back thoroughly confused. 

"Look, whatever the two of you said to each other you have to get over it," Remus said, looking towards the other two men who nodded. 

"Yeah Lil', 'Bella, you're adults now, we left Hogwarts four years ago, you need to get past arguments, you aren't girls anymore you know." James added while Peter just nodded his head at every few words. 

"Well, you don't know what she said to me," Arabella said and Lily scoffed offended.

"Well all _I_ did was tell the truth, but she said nothing I will never be able to truly forgive her for," Lily said a summarily. 

"Oh, and it wasn't the truth? We both know it was." The men present raised their eyebrows, as they realized this was no ordinary fight. The girls had actually hurt one another with statements that were most likely true. 

"Okay, that's it, Lily you come into your bedroom with me, Arabella you go with James. Peter you..." Remus hesitated, since Peter was no good listener and pretty useless if not a hindrance in these matters. "Peter you stand guard in here." The girls grumbled and did as asked. 

In Lily's bedroom Remus sat her on her bed, and pulled up a chair from the desk. Lily sat with the posture of a teenage girl who looked very put out about something.

"Okay tell me how this whole thing started. From the beginning of the incident," Remus nodded for her to begin.

"Well...She started it!"

A/N: Okay well I am definitely going to continue this story, and the only reason why I set the 12 reviews limit because I'm writing three other stories, and this was the only one I wasn't sure about. So as I've only posted two parts and have 13 reviews, this story will be continued...I'm really starting to like it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Oh, and the reason the parts are short, is because I like to get them up very often, so I write a little at a time, edit it and upload it. I like to do it better that way for some reason. So parts will be small, but there will be a lot of them!


End file.
